Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer processing and, more particularly, to live install of a product with smart rebinding.
Typically, an enterprise customer runs multiple software products as a solution. The multiple software products interact to provide the solution for that enterprise customer. One software product implements a user interface, while another software products manages a database. Other software products implement web services, security, and data processing. These products are often updated on different timelines. For instance, the database manager product is updated at a time when the other software products are not updated. Upgrading one of these products is inefficient and often introduces an interruption in handling requests submitted to the software product being upgraded.